The present invention relates to storage shelf assemblies for use in vehicles of the type that carry parcels.
Wall mounted shelves being movable between lowered use and raised stowed positions for use in vehicles are known. These assemblies, however, often employ complicated brace and bracket assemblies. In addition, many shelves are not suitable to support substantial weight for use in commercial vehicles. Vehicles like mail trucks, for example, store substantial amounts of mail and parcels in a relatively confined amount of space. This mail can be quite heavy, and much of it, therefore, is stored on the flooring of the vehicle. Storing mail and parcels in such a way, however, is not always the most efficient use of the available space in the vehicle.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a shelf assembly for use in a vehicle that can hold the weight of pounds. In addition, the shelf should be usable in an uncomplicated manner, and be movable or even removable to allow further flexibility in the shelf""s functionality, and accommodate the particular needs of the vehicle operator.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment provides a stowable shelf assembly for use in a vehicle. The shelf assembly comprises a shelf and a bracket. The shelf has a first flange and a brace member each extending outwardly from the shelf. The shelf is also movable between use and stowed positions. The bracket has a second flange and a support, each extending outwardly from the bracket. The first flange of the shelf is located between the second flange and the support. The first flange abuts the second flange, the shelf is carried by the support, and the brace member is adjacent the bracket while the shelf is in the use position. Conversely, the first flange is spaced apart from the second flange, the shelf is spaced apart from the support, and the brace member is spaced apart from the bracket while the shelf is in the stowed position.
It is contemplated that the illustrated embodiment may include the shelf being movable to a removed position that is spaced apart from the bracket. The bracket may further comprise a channel extending between the second flange and the support, and configured to receive the first flange of the shelf. The shelf may further comprise a third flange extending outwardly from the shelf and positioned adjacent the support of the bracket when the shelf is in the use position, and spaced apart from the support of the bracket when the shelf is in the stowed position.
It is contemplated that the illustrated embodiment may include the shelf having a shelf extension. The shelf extension may foldably extend from the shelf between first and second use positions and a stowed position.
Another illustrative embodiment may provide a vehicle for carrying parcels having at least one side wall. The vehicle further comprising a shelf and a bracket as previously described.
Additional features and advantages of the stowable shelf assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the assembly as presently perceived.